


dyo.

by sensesonfire



Series: storge; [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Character Study, Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: between jason's turmoil of what a family means and his realization of what is love.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: storge; [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652599
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	dyo.

Family is a complicated concept in Jason’s current life. You see, he _is_ trying his best to make amends and undo his wrongdoings, but sometimes it becomes too hard – whenever he has to confront Bruce, there is this simmering rage tethering just above his chest, drowning him and making him spurt words he does not mean, not anymore. It ends up a mess, just like him. Sometimes Jason just wants to give up and flee, to stop this pretending because he does not think he deserves a family at all. Not with all the instability of an overused kettle, ready to explode at any second.

But yet again there are moments in which Jason stops and thinks about, ponders, rummages through his brain about lost memories and emotions he once thought were forgotten and no longer he would be able to put a touch into, then he decides— _it’s worth it._

It is when Jason is at his highest and Dick is right there to make him company just like when he used to be Robin, used to be Dick’s little wing and brother.

It is when Jason thinks he is a waste of space and overthinks everything around him and Tim offers him a mug of lemon tea to appease his nerves without asking why, _then_ Jason considers the fact that yes, maybe he can have a brother in Tim too.

It is when Jason is at his lowest, either throwing things or sobbing his soul out and Cassandra is right there to catch his pieces and comfort him, mumbling incoherent words because she is trying hard to speak reassuring things even if it is difficult for her and Jason is _so_ grateful it hurts.

It is when Jason takes Damian to his favorite ice cream parlor and the little gremlin has the audacity to scoff and tell him _didn’t think you had a soft side on you, Todd,_ but he sees the glint of amusement on Damian’s eyes and he just smirks.

It is small moments like those that Jason treasures the most, that he tries to remember whenever he is feeling down and has to pull himself together. Because his siblings, his _family_ will always be available for him and they will not ask anything in return.

Love is selfless. Jason is starting to understand that. When he hears Dick’s crooked laugh, when he sees Tim’s eye roll, when he hugs Cassandra and her scent grounds him, when Damian listens to his antics and does not question him—all of that and more than that, it makes Jason’s chest burst with such a strong emotion he cannot contain it any longer.

He loves Dick. He loves Tim. He loves Cassandra. He loves Damian. He _loves_ his family.

Family is a complicated concept; Jason cannot quite understand it yet. But love? Love is simple and selfless and wonderful. He can get used to this one just fine—for _this_ one, he can fight.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since ive written something dc related sooooo sorry if it was ooc? 
> 
> and i wanted to write a character study for each one of the batkids tbh i love them a lot they're my babies so i started with jason i guess might as well write for the others too in the future!
> 
> i really hope you liked this piece, if you see any mistakes tell me pls since i didnt betaread dklfjdslk
> 
> see you soon?


End file.
